


Waffles on Cold Winter Mornings

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina and Cami have breakfast at the O'Connell house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles on Cold Winter Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for challenge 30 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

Davina woke up to an empty spot beside her in the bed in Cami’s childhood room. “Cami?” she called out, wondering where her fiancée was.

“I’m in the kitchen” Cami called back. “Come on down; my mom’s making breakfast.”

Yawning, Davina climbed out of bed and put on her slippers. She slowly made her way down to the O’Connell family kitchen, where she was greeted by the smells of butter and syrup.

“Good morning, sleepyhead” said Cami with a smile. Davina sat down next to the blonde at the table.

“Something smells good” said Davina.

“I hope you like waffles” said Mrs. O’Connell, setting a stack on the table.

“I love waffles” said Davina.

“Good” said Cami’s mother. “Eat up before they get cold.”

As the three women each began to help themselves to some of the waffles, Cami said “Waffles on cold winter mornings are an O’Connell family tradition.”

Mrs. O’Connell smiled. “When Cami was little, she would have eaten waffles for every meal if I’d let her.”

“I wonder if our kids will be like that” Cami said to Davina.

“Well, hurry up and have some already” said Mrs. O’Connell. “I’m tired of waiting to become a grandmother.”


End file.
